Fireworks
by Elememtal1000
Summary: MaxxorxIntress. A drabble of Maxxor giving Intress a gift during an Overworld holiday in Kiru City. Contains fluff.


It was a special holiday in the Overworld and every creature was having a great time. There was singing, dancing and parade floats in the streets of Kiru City. The food that the street stands were selling, filled the night time air with mouthwatering aromas. Colorful lights were put up in almost every window and on every roof within the Overworld capital.

The whole city was enjoying the holiday, but one green leader was too distracted to go join in the fun.

Maxxor had been planning for months on how this night would end perfectly with him giving the love of his life a gift that he spend many days to weeks just for her.

As the Overworld leader was walking through his castle with Intress's gift nicely wrapped up in a small box, he kept thinking how he would give the gift to Intress.

He never before give Intress a gift like this before, so he had no idea how she will react. Will she be happy? Will she hate it? Will she laugh at him for his pathetic attempt of showing her how much he cared for her? These questions and many more like them were running through his mind non stop as he made his way on to the large balcony that overlooked the city.

"Maxxor? Is something wrong?" A sweet caring voice asked, making Maxxor shiver a little at realizing who it was that was standing behind him.

Quickly he turned around, but made sure that she couldn't see the gift by putting his hands behind his back.

"Intress, what are you doing here?" He asked. "I thought you would be in the city having fun with everyone else."

"I was, but then decided to see what you were doing and why you weren't enjoying the night with the rest of us." She said stepping closer to him. "Now stop avoiding my question; what's wrong?" she asked again.

"Nothing." Maxxor said, but he didn't sound like he was telling the truth. Intress hummed and rolled her eyes, knowing that he was either hiding something or planning something. She then notices that his hands were behind his back, something that he never normally does.

Smirking, she asked: "So what's behind your back?"

"What?! Nothing. Why would I have something behind me?" He asked, his voice cracking and cold sweat formed on his forehead.

"Oh, really. Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I could see your hand."

"Umm, sure." He said then showed her one of his hand, but kept the other behind his back.

"I meant the other one." She said, her curiosity getting bigger by the second.

"All right. I don't know why you would want to see my other hand." He then moved his arm back, switched the gift and showed Intress his other hand.

"Because the move I'm going to use is better if I took your other hand." She said with a sly smile.

"Wait what?" Maxxor said, confused before Intress quickly grabbed his arm and twisted him around.

"Oh! Is that for me?" She asked, after sawing the gift in his hand.

"Uh, no. I mean yes!" Maxxor stuttered, not sure what to say. Intress thought it was cute.

Taking a big breath, Maxxor held out the gift to Intress and said: "I saw this for sale in the city and thought you would like it." It was a lie, but he couldn't tell her how much work he put into finding it for her.

Taking the gift, Intess opened the box and her face light up with pure joy.

At that moment, the night sky was filled with the first fireworks making Intress's face look even more captivated with the gift.

Maxxor never felt more proud than right now. Mentally, he gave himself a pat on the back for picking the necklace that Intress clearly liked.

She picked up the golden necklace with sapphires to get a better look at the jewelry.

"Maxxor this is beautiful!" she said, the joy in her eyes still showing. "Thank you, but I can't take this. It most have cost a fortune even if it was on sale." She had a hunch that it wasn't on sale, but she wasn't going to say anything about it.

"Don't worry about the cost. I don't have to worry about money, since the Overworld will pay me for the rest of my life even if I retire from being the Ruler." he said, trying not to sound arrogant, since he knows Intress hates arrogant people.

Before he could blink, Intress wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

Hesitating for a moment, Maxxor wrapped his arms around her.

Fireworks continued to go off in the background, but neither Maxxor or Intress noticed.


End file.
